Faux
by baekgasme
Summary: [another story up] Gelap. Hanya itu yang aku rasakan, sampai sesuatu muncul membuatku takut. (Drabble/Chanbaek)
1. Chapter 1

"Kau mau membunuh mereka kan" itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan dari yang lebih kecil.

Pria itu menaikkan satu alisnya "darimana kau tau?" tanyanya sembari memberikan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku hanya tau saja" yang lebih kecil mengedikkan bahunya.

Yang lebih tinggi memutar bola matanya, "lalu kau disini untuk mencegahku membunuh mereka begitu?" ia bertanya sembari tersenyum mengejek.

"Tidak" si mungil mengalihkan tatapannya tepat ke mata yang lebih tinggi "aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kau tidak perlu membunuh mereka"

"Apa maksudmu?" dahinya berkerut dan tatapannya menajam menatap si mungil.

"Kau tidak perlu membunuh mereka" si mungil mengangkat sebuah kantung plastik hitam yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalamnya, si mungil menengadah "karena aku membawakanmu kepala mereka" kemudian terseyum manis.

"Baekhyun..." yang lebih tinggi menghela nafas lelah "sudah kubilang biar aku saja yang memotong mereka, kenapa kau tidak bisa menuruti perkataanku?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Maafkan aku Chan.. aku hanya ingin membantumu." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menjatuhkan kepala yang tadi digenggamnya lalu memainkan jari-jarinya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas -lagi- "Yasudahlah.. lalu dimana bagian lainnya?"

"Kutinggalkan" cicit Baekhyun yang hampir tidak bisa Chanyeol dengar untung saja telinga lebarnya itu masih dapat menangkap apa yang baekhyun katakan.

"APA?!" tanpa sadar Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya membuat Baekhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf" cicitnya lagi.

"Yaampun Baek" chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya "kau tau kan aku sudah lama ingin memakan mereka, kenapa bagian lainnya kau tinggalkan?!"

"Tapi Chan.." baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya "bukankah kau menyukai bagian kepala?" tanyanya lalu kembali mendunduk.

"Iya baek, tapi aku sudah lama menginginkan sayap bebek peking panggang!" Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, lalu tiba-tiba menyeringai seram "tidak apa kalau aku tidak jadi makan bebek, tapi sebagai gantinya kau yang akan kumakan Baek."

Baekhyun sontak membulatkan matanya, dalam hati merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sok-sokan membantu Chanyeol untuk memotong bebek peking yang diberikan oleh ayahnya dari kampung, lalu berdoa semoga saja besok pagi tubuhnya masih bisa berjalan dengan baik.

 **END**

* * *

HAPPY HALLOWEEN 🌚


	2. Chapter 2

_'Tak tak'_

Suara benturan antara besi dengan kayu menggema di dalam ruangan yang minim pencahayaan. Bau anyir yang pekat menguar dari tetes tetes merah yang berasal dari seonggok tubuh tak berdaya di atas sebuah meja kayu, membuat siapa saja langsung mual ketika mencium aromanya.

Seorang lelaki jangkung menyingkirkan tubuh itu dari atas meja, mengambil lagi satu tubuh tak berdaya untuk di eksekusi. Tubuhnya menghentak meja, dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah, keringat meluncur turun dengan santai di dahinya.

Matanya terpejam, menghayati cairan yang keluar dari bagian selatan tubuhnya. Basah dirasakan, dengan bau tak sedap yang menguar. Oh astaga, ia kencing dicelana.

Tak menghiraukan basah pada celana, tangannya menggapai pisau besar yang tergeletak tak berdosa di lantai. Tangan satunya mengelus tubuh di atas meja, masih terasa gerakan naik turun yang menandakan tubuh itu masih bernafas.

Pisau di genggam erat, mulutnya melantunkan lagu asing namun terdengar enak di telinga. Tangan di ayunkan, menebas leher, nyanyian surga berpadu dengan jeritan neraka. Tubuh itu mengeluarkan suara melengking ketika pisau tersebut mengenai lehernya, sedang sang lelaki masih terus melantunkan lagu dengan mata terpejam.

Merah menyiprat mengenai wajah tampan sang lelaki, namun tak di hiraukannya. Tangan mulai menguliti kulit yang terdapat helai hitam dan putih, bau anyir tak diindahkan, yang terpenting pekerjaan selesai tepat waktu.

Pintu terbuka tiba-tiba, menampilkan seorang lelaki manis yang mengenakan apron berwarna merah. Tanpa sadar sang lelaki jangkung menelan ludah, fetishnya terhadap apron merah ternyata masih membara.

Lelaki manis itu menutup mulutnya kala melihat wajah sang kekasih di nodai oleh cairan merah. Kaki melangkah menuju kekasih hati, tangan mengambil tisu basah yang selalu dibawa.

Dengan perlahan menghapus noda merah pada wajah kekasihnya, namun gerakan tangan terhenti saat bau pesing masuk ke indera penciuman. Tangan berganti menarik telinga sang kekasih, dengan amarah yang tertahan ia berteriak.

"CHANYEOL! SUDAH KUKATAKAN BERAPA KALI! JANGAN MENGOMPOL SAAT KAU SEDANG MEMOTONG KAMBING-KAMBING INI!"

"A-aduh ampun B-Baekhyun"

 **END**

.

.

i've been post this on instagram, but i want to post here too lol


	3. Chapter 3

_Tik.. tik.. tik.._

Suasana begitu hening, yang ku dengar hanyalah suara jarum jam di atas pintu kamarku. Aku mencoba untuk bernafas dengan tenang.

"Dia tidak akan menemukanku, dia tidak akan menemukanku." Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan tetap aman, sampai—

 _BRAKK_

—suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar membuat nafasku tercekat. Ku tutup lagi mulutku dengan telapak tangan, airmata kembali menetes saat ku dengar suara besi yang diseret semakin mendekat ke arah lemari tempatku bersembunyi.

Aku merapalkan doa di dalam hati, meminta pertolongan Tuhan agar dia tidak akan menemukanku. Tapi, ku pikir doaku tidak di dengar oleh-Nya. Karena sekarang aku mendengar suara benda yang sengaja di goreskan pada pintu lemari tempatku bersembunyi.

 _Dag dig dug hatiku~_

Jantungku memompa darah semakin cepat. Yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah terus mundur—menyudut di dalam lemari. Tanganku membekap mulutku semakin kuat, menahan suara tangis yang semakin ingin ku keluarkan.

 _TAK TAK_

Aku hampir menjerit ketika dia mencoba menghancurkan pintu lemari dengan—entah apa itu, pisau daging atau mungkin kapak? Air mataku keluar semakin deras. Inikah akhir hidupku?

Sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlihat celah, semakin lama semakin besar. Tubuhku semakin bergetar ketakutan saat wajahnya terlihat dari celah yang di hasilkan oleh kapak yang di pegangnya. Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat tangannya terlujur ke dalam, mencoba menarikku. Dan akhirnya,

"Hnghh"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Matanya melotot marah saat tangan kekasihnya berada pada privasinya di bawah sana.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan ceritamu itu, sampai lupa kalau malam ini saatnya aku mendapat jatahku sayang."

"Sudah ku bilang tunggu sebentar lagi jerapah mesum!"

 _DUAGH_

"AARRGGHH MASA DEPANKU"

"Rasakan itu dasar mesum!"

* * *

Dasar jerapah mesum! LOL


	4. Chapter 4

Aku tengah berjalan menelusuri sebuah lorong gelap yang seakan tidak memiliki ujung. Ditemani dengan sebuah senter kecil bercahaya kuning redup, aku terus berjalan ke depan tanpa melihat ke arah belakang.

Senter tersebut memang tidak sepenuhnya membantuku, tapi setidaknya itu sudah cukup daripada aku harus menyentuh kaca besar di setiap sisi yang mengapit lorong ini. Debu dan sarang laba-laba memenuhi permukaan kaca tersebut, menyebabkan aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik kaca tersebut saat ku arahkan cahaya senter kesana.

 _Drap drap drap drap_

Aku berhenti melangkah saat mendengar suara kaki yang berlari dari arah kanan ku. Saat ku arahkan senter ke arah suara tersebut, aku tidak melihat apapun. Itu kosong dang hanya terdapat dinding tua yang sudah di tumbuhi oleh lumut.

Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa, aku kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun aku kembali berhenti. Di tempat gelap seperti ini, dimana aku tidak bisa melihat apapun tanpa bantuan senter, aku melihat sesuatu di balik salah satu kaca.

Sepasang titik merah menyala yang seperti menghadap pada tempatku. Ku perhatikan baik-baik titik tersebut, sampai akhirnya aku sadar bahwa itu bukanlah titik berwarna merah biasa. Itu adalah sepasang mata merah menyala sedang menatap ke arahku, sambil tersenyum menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang mirip dengan gigi hiu.

Aku langsung berlari ketakutan saat sosok tersebut mencoba mendobrak kaca yang menghalangi tempatku berdiri dengan tempatnya di dalam sana. Jantungku memompa darah dengan cepat, membuatku merasa kalau ia berdetak tepat di dalam telingaku karena suara detakannya yang begitu kuat. Senter yang ku pegang terjatuh saat aku melihat senyum sosok mengerikan tersebut. Dan sekarang, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Kakiku terus melangkah dengan cepat. Tak menghiraukan lelah yang mendera, juga nafas yang terputus-putus. Aku terus berlari menuju ujung dari lorong ini. Air mataku mulai mengalir. Aku begitu ketakutan, dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain terus berlari dan berlari.

 _TAK TAK TAK_

Aku hampir terjatuh ketika beberapa sosok menyeramkan lainnya mulai muncul dari arah kanan dan kiriku. Mereka mengetuk-ngetuk kaca dengan kuat—mencoba menghancurkan kaca tersebut. Air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Dapat ku lihat mata mereka yang semakin menyala ketika melihatku. Aku kembali berlari. Ku tulikan pendengaranku dari suara-suara ketukan pada kaca yang semakin lama semakin kuat.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berlari, yang pasti kakiku mulai pegal dan tenagaku sedikit demi sedikit berkurang, membuatku tidak bisa berlari dengan cepat. Sempat ingin berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, namun suara seperti orang yang merangkak membuatku melangkahkan kakiku semakin cepat.

Di ujung sana, dapat ku lihat cahaya berwarna putih. Apa itu pintu keluarnya? Benarkah itu pintunya? Bagaimana kalau itu cuma halusinasiku saja? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benakku. Membuatku sedikit ragu untuk terus melangkah kesana.

 _Tap tap tap_

Suara itu membuatku memutuskan untuk menuju kearah cahaya tersebut. Sedikit lagi aku mencapai cahaya tersebut. Sedikit lagi. Dan akhirnya aku sampai di sana.

" _Hosh hosh_ "

Aku menumpukan tangan pada lutut. Ku hirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya seperti seseorang yang rakus akan sesuatu. Jantungku masih berdetak dengan sangat kencang.

 _Puk_

Aku menoleh kearah seseorang yang menepuk pundakku. Ia menyodorkan sebotol air dan langsung aku habiskan dalam beberapa detik saja.

"Sial! Aku tidak tahu kalau rumah hantu ini lebih menyeramkan dan menegangkan dari yang lainnya!"

"Sudah aku katakan bahwa kau takkan sanggup melewati rumah hantu ini, Baekhyun."

"Hei! Aku bahkan tidak menjerit saat berada di dalam sana! Sudahlah, yang penting aku berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan darimu."

"Baiklah-baiklah, dua _voucher_ makan dan senjata baru untuk _game_ mu."

"YEAY! Kau yang terbaik! Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol!"

* * *

Is this one year for faux? kkkkk Thank you for liking, following, and reviewing this story! And i'm sorry, i can't reply review y'all, i'm so sorry. And yeah, happy halloween!


End file.
